


Found You

by BoxFullofCats



Series: The Firsts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never laid an eye upon her in his life. He’d remember such a pretty lass if he had. (s2x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by [this post](http://boxfullofcats.tumblr.com/post/111236691465/keepcalmwearetimeless-captain-swan-all-the). There will be more drabbles in this collection.

The plan was to gain the women’s trust. To get them to help, unwittingly, him find the item he and Cora needed.

Despite his familiarity with death, he could not say he enjoyed being under a pile of dead bodies to help achieve this. If it would get him closer to his crocodile, closer to his revenge, he would breathe through his mouth and pray they found him quickly. The corpses weren't rotting just yet, but they weren't the most hygienic people to begin with.

And they did.

She wasn’t the first face he saw, nor the second, when he was pulled from the pile of bodies.

However when he looked up and saw her, blonde locks curling around her face and blue eyes looking down at him with skepticism he felt what could have quite possibly have been his heart give a jump. Hooks first thought wasn’t how beautiful she was (though, aye, she was), nor was it to question her strange attire.

His first thought was, ‘Found you.’ As if he had been searching for her, and didn’t even know it. As if he already knew her.

That couldn’t be it, since he had never laid an eye upon her in his life. He’d remember such a pretty lass if he had.

Later, after she and the warrior brought him a drink, she leaned across the table to tell him about her “little secret”. He had a brief flash of her leaning across another table, at another time, looking rather enticing.

He wanted to ask her if they had met before.

It would have to wait, as he had to play the part of the cowardly blacksmith. The man he was pretending to be would not be so bold as to ask such a question.

He’d never remember to ask if they had met before. He would find out later why he had felt the way he did upon laying eyes on her the first time. Or rather, seeing her for the second time.


End file.
